Come Back To Me
by prongs-jp
Summary: After the talent show, Ryan becomes close friends with the Wildcats, especially Gabriella. By September Troy notices that Gabi is out with Ryan a little too much, so he causes them to break up. Ryan, feeling guilty, helps Gabriella get him back. R&R!


Come Back To Me

Summary: After the talent show, Ryan becomes close friends with the Wildcats, especially Gabriella. By September Troy notices that Gabriella is out with Ryan a little too much, so he breaks up with her. Ryan, feeling guilty, helps Gabriella get him back. Does it work?

A/N: Hey there! Well I was inspired by HSM2, the part where Gabriella and Ryan and goofing around by the pool and Troy walks in looking jealous. While it has Ryella moments its actually a Troyella…. Or is it? Ryan-centered.

* * *

Meeting by the twisted mesquite tree in the park was a tradition that started by the end of the summer, after she and the rest of her friends accepted him, and when she realized that he was a great loyal friend, almost like a best friend. Anyone bypassing might think that the teenagers were in love with each other but that was not the case. At least the girl wasn't thinking of it but the boy was. How he secretly wished the girl were his and not the popular jock's girl. 

As usual Ryan lay on the arc of the mesquite while Gabriella sat at the base of tree facing him. They sat in comfortable silence just like many times before and enjoying the late-September evening. After a moment, Ryan looked down at Gabriella and grinned.

"Chad in nothing but a jockstrap or Zeke in a leotard?" He asked suddenly, a mischievous glint in his cerulean eyes. With a wrinkle on her nose, Gabriella considered her choices quickly.

"Zeke in a leotard! I think if I saw Chad like that I'd go blind forever." She giggled, showing her brilliant smile. Oh but she wasn't completely innocent.

"Darbus in underwear or Taylor naked?" She smirked at his somewhat shocked expression. He readjusted his reversible dark red AE visor beanie (one of four she had selected for him for his 'transformation') and made a low whistle.

He grinned cheekily though and responded, "Darbus in underwear! 'Cause if I saw Taylor naked, Chad would hunt me down and torture me in the worst ways possible before he killed me!"

She laughed heartily, throwing her head back, her shoulders shaking, before she responded. "Come on! Grow a backbone Ry!"

She continued to laugh and at this Ryan sat up from his position and jumped down to tickle her. "I'll give you something laugh about!" He tickled her mercilessly until she had tears running down her face. Ryan suddenly stopped. Gabriella took the chance to get her breath back before looking at him.

He looked back at her somewhat serious, "I made you cry." He smiled softly and she smiled back before hugging him.

The hug lasted a few seconds before Ryan acted like he was uncomfortable, "Ok now it's awkward." (A/N: Seem familiar?) She let go and punched him on his shoulder playfully.

She looked at the time on her phone before gasping, "We should go Ryan! It's already 7." They rose from the ground brushing themselves off and headed to Ryan's Superman blue F150.

Within minutes they were at Gabriella's house where they noticed Troy's red coupe. She cringed as she realized that she had forgotten about the dinner date with him…. again; Third time this month. Ryan apologized weakly and wished her luck after she got out, and drove off before Troy noticed him.

As he drove home, he listened to Dashboard Confessional and sang along to the songs. Might as well enjoy the peacefulness now before he got home and listened to another one of Sharpay's rants about he doesn't hang out with her anymore.

* * *

Sure enough, when he had gotten home Sharpay was ranting on and on about how he never has time for her and how he changed. He simply said, 'Love you too sis,' walked into his room, and laid on the bed. He grabbed his blue ipod from his nightstand and tuned her out, something Chad had taught him, with Plain White T's. 

Soon she stormed out of the room, and he was left to his thoughts. It was true that he had changed and tremendously, no doubt. Long gone was his sidekick status and funky wardrobe, now he wore average guy clothes and loved it! Before was Armani and Perry Ellis now was American Eagle and Abercrombie. Not only that, but the Wildcats discovered that he was an excellent baseball and basketball player, he loved rock music and a bit of hip hop, and that he was a lot smarter than he led on. He got along great with them especially Gabriella.

Finally, he was no longer a pushover but while all those things were great there was only one problem: He fell in love with Gabriella, a.k.a. his best friend and more importantly Troy's girlfriend.He sighed as he thought of the beautiful Hispanic girl, slowly drifting off to sleep missing dinner and his favorite show, Greek. Oh well he had TiVo.

The next morning Ryan awoke starving, so he went to the restroom and quickly cleaned up. He changed into a turquoise Abercrombie shirt, medium wash jeans, brown and white sneakers, and his beanie then heading to the kitchen to eat pancakes and eggs prepared by his cook. He wolfed down the food in record time, reversed his beanie to the brown side and jumped into his truck.

Upon arriving at East High, he noticed a group of girls, either the cheerleaders or the dancers, looking at him. They giggled and waved at him, he in return smiled and threw his signature peace sign. "Hey Ryan!" they called out flirtatiously as usual practice since his transformation.

When he walked into the building he removed his brown aviator shades, and strutted over to his locker. There he met up with Kelsi, who was looking through hers rather intently.

"Good morning Kels!" Startled Kelsi let out a yelp and dropped her books. Ryan laughed, bending down to pick up her things and give them to her.

"Damn Ryan! You gave me quite a scare!" She hurriedly put some things away and placing some in her backpack.

"Hey what's your hurry? The bell doesn't ring for another 25 minutes." He looked at her curiously. She looked back just the same.

"You don't know?" she looked confused and so did he. "Know what?" he asked getting slightly worried.

"Wow she didn't tell you first…." She muttered to herself. Ok now Ryan was extremely worried. He knew that Kelsi was talking about Gabriella.

"What happened to Gabriella?" he asked cautiously. Kelsi shifted nervously before closing her locker and walking off quickly. Ryan went after just as fast. He repeated his question. Kelsi stopped and turned to face him, a frown on her face.

"She broke up with Troy." With that she ran off.

"What the fuck?" was the only thing Ryan said before going through a roller-coaster guilt trip. He wasn't stupid he knew that Troy was getting upset with all the time the Gabriella was spending with him. Oh how he had royally fucked up! Gabriella must be completely destroyed. "Gabriella…" he mumbled and shook out of his stupor. He had to find her and a way to get them back, however much it killed him. He roamed the whole school frantically looking for her but she was nowhere to be found. For that matter nor was Taylor, Kelsi and Martha. There were 2 minutes before the tardy bell rang and still no sight of Gabriella. Standing outside of his class, he waited for the girls and soon he saw them but no Gabriella. He ran over to them asking them where she was.

"Listen, Ryan I don't think it's a good idea for you to be around her now." Taylor spoke up.

Martha backed her up, "Yea, Taylor's right. No offense but you might make things worse." Kelsi only nodded and the girls walked into class.

The bell rang but he didn't care he had to find Gabriella. He headed to the music room, figuring he'd be alone to think about what he was going to do but as he neared he heard that the room had an occupant. Listening closely, he realized it was a girl, and in getting closer he knew it was Gabriella. He slowly opened the door, and listened to what she was singing, _"Baby come back to me…" _Oh man it was worse than he thought. He sighed, and walked in.

She stopped singing, suddenly feeling foolish. She smiled weakly, "Hey Ryan, why aren't you in class?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you were ok." An awkward silence fell over them. "I'm sorry. This is my fault." She shook her head immediately, her eyes forming tears again.

"No! No… it wasn't. I should've been able to handle everything well." She sighed. "He thinks that," she made air quotes, "I'm seeing you on the side." She made a weak attempt to laugh but it came out as a sob. Ryan wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and assure her that she would be fine and that she deserved better. He couldn't though, he had to suck it up and help her get Troy back.

He sat on a chair, thinking of something to say or do. He looked around the room, silently noting some memos and fliers. Suddenly he stood up.

"Hey are you going to do the fall musical?"

She looked at him incredulously, "Are you seriously more worried about the musical?"

The look on his face, like he was saying_ Duh, _made her feel as though Ryan had been fake with her the whole time. She slapped him hard, tears running down her face, "Ryan Evans… you…you…asshole!" She got up trying to storm away from the room but Ryan grabbed her and sat her down on the chair he'd been sitting.

"Listen to me. The reason I mentioned the musical is because maybe that's the way to get Troy back. You, Kelsi and I can write a song which you can perform while you're supposed to be rehearsing and Troy will just happen to come in and hear it." He sighed but continued to stare into her eyes with determination.

She stood up, hugging him fiercely, and cried into his shoulder. He held her close, rubbing her back, letting her soak his shirt. After a good 5 minutes, she untangled herself from him, her eyes dry and red and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. However, he moved his head back, giving her a sad smile.

"I don't want to make it worse," was all he said before walking through the door that connected to the drama room. She looked at her wristwatch to realize that the 2nd period bell was about to ring. Hurriedly she went into the girls' restroom to wash up and to prepare to be in the same room with both Troy and Ryan.

* * *

Drama had gone surprisingly well. Troy and Ryan didn't fight, Gabriella didn't break down, and no one mentioned anything. Although nothing happened there was a strained feeling in the air and their classmates felt as though they were walking on eggshells. Strangely though, Ryan didn't seem distraught but rather very relaxed as if he had no worries. Troy and Gabi were a little edgy but aside from that nothing went wrong. 

Now lunch was an issue. Gabriella felt awkward about sitting with Taylor since Chad would be there and she didn't know how he felt. While Troy was sitting was with some of the team, she noticed that he was acting as though nothing happened. There he was laughing it up with the guys and she was nervous about sitting with her girl best friend.

"Come on Gabi sit with us!" Taylor called out. Chad looked at her, sympathy written on his face.

"Hey guys." She said quietly and sat down next to Taylor. She picked at food eating little bits and just sat in thought. She heard more laughing only from the other boy. She looked up to the left side of the cafeteria to see Ryan laughing and chatting with Kelsi, Jason and some guys from the baseball team. Sharpay was with him but was a little…busy with Zeke. Everything around her was perfect, so why did this go and happen? She sighed and returned to playing with her food. In the middle of building a volcano with her food she felt her phone vibrate once. Cautiously she removed it from her pocket and saw that the message was from Ryan.

Hey Gabi I have an idea 4 da song. It involves wat u were singing dis morning. Meet me in da music room afta skool.

The boy needed to write out all the words because frankly, he sounded like he was trying to rap.

After school she went to the music room just like planned but found it empty. After 5 minutes Kelsi came in automatically going to the piano bench.

"Hey Kels." Apparently Ryan filled Kelsi in on what the plan was.

"Hey Gabs. Where's Ryan?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to be here already."

"How long have you been waiting?"

Gabriella looked at her watch. "20 minutes actually."

They look at each other, "Boys." They laugh and realize that it's the first time today Gabriella laughs. They began to talk about what could be taking Ryan so long to what they were going to write about. Finally after another 5 minutes Ryan ran in breathless and carrying a Macbook.

"Sorry ladies I had to go home to get this. This'll help in making the song." They nodded and let him begin his work.

For two weeks they met up in the music room, writing down lyrics and coming up with the music but nothing seemed to come out right for Ryan. Gabriella, was becoming frustrated seeing that it had been two weeks since she'd really seen Troy but knew that he was also restless. She was beginning to accept the cards that fate had dealt her, when Ryan said something rather odd.

"What if it was kind of pop/hip-hop?" She stared at him strangely.

Unfazed, he urged on, "The words are fine, they get the point across but the music doesn't. What if you sang it differently, with more passion and truth?" She had already given up hope on it but she was willingly to try something else.

"Fine. I've got nothing else to lose." Ryan smiled at her, making her feel just a little hope return to her, and for some reason making her insides turn.

So for the next week, they redid the whole song, giving it a beat much more catchy and most importantly much more honest. During each day though, Gabriella or Baby G as Ryan now called her, noticed that he was very withdrawn and somewhat hurt. Why, her guess was as good as anyone's. Regardless of that they had completed the song and she was ready to perform.

"Alright Kelsi here's the plan: Go find Troy and tell him that you need someone to sing your new song. When he protests, use the whole, 'Friends help friends' speech and guilt him into coming here." Kelsi nodded excitedly and went to work on the plan.

Ryan turned back to his laptop preparing the file and setting up everything they needed quickly.

"Ryan what's wrong?" Gabi asked feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He looked up at her, a small smile on his lips. "Nothing Baby G." He continued working on the equipment.

She sighed. "Look you've been acting odd for three weeks now. You don't really talk to me unless it's about school or this. What's going on?"

"Gabriella. I don't think we should talk much after you get back with Troy."

She was completely shocked, feeling as though she'd been punched. "What?"

"I mean we gotta go our own ways. It's best I leave you alone. Look focus on the song, sing your heart out because soon Troy will be here and you'll be together again."

She was going argue back when she heard Kelsi and Troy coming into the room. Immediately, Ryan spoke the words he'd planned.

"You know Gabi I think this'll help you get him back. I mean he'll know that there was never anything going on between us."

She stalled before she remembered her line. "I wish but I just can't perform it in front of him," she forced a sigh and look at the microphone before her.

He forced his own smile. "Come on Baby G let's try it out. Got your words?" She nodded and took a deep breath.

Ryan began the playback on his laptop and began his part.

**_(Ryan)_**

**_HaHa!  
You all need to get ready to hear  
the unbelievable,  
Indescribable  
Gabriella Montez.  
Baby G!_**

**(Baby Come Back)**

**Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try**

**(Baby Come Back)**

**I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again**

**Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)**

**I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again**

**Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)**

**You know you miss your baby G  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing**

**Baby Come Back!**

"Gabriella!" She looked over to Troy and replied softly, "Troy."

"Did you…. Did you write that for me?" he looked hopeful.

She smiled shyly at him, nodding. He ran over to her picking her up and spinning her around all the while she giggled from giddiness. After a spin or two he put her down, and kissed her gently, then broke apart to silently accept one another before kissing much more passionately. Ryan grabbed his things and placed them in his backpack rather noisily, which broke apart Troy and Gabriella. Troy had a look of shame and uncertainty across his face like he didn't know what to say.

"Hey it's ok Troy. I'm just glad this is all behind us." Ryan spoke rather forcefully.

Troy nodded and thanked him for his forgiveness. Then Ryan nodded his head to a confused looking Gabriella. "Well I'm glad everyone's happy. Congrats Gabi, Troy." With that said Ryan walked out of the room.

"Thanks!" She called out but he didn't respond.

That was the last thing she had said to him. He was still around but he wouldn't answer her calls, and he would hardly say a word to her in class. She'd even gone to visit him but his maid and butlers claimed he was never home. Since he didn't do the musicals, he was off doing other things and had become hard to reach and after the winter he'd went and got in baseball with Chad.

Now they were graduating and she was still with Troy. She didn't want to understand Ryan's actions or know what was wrong with him but she did. Another complication was that she knew she'd dedicated the song to the wrong person.

Ooh what a twisted ending! Haha I hope ya'll enjoyed my fic. Be easy on me it's my first HSM fic and I worked hard on this though it may not seem so. --; Anyway don't forget to review!


End file.
